Insanity
by millenniumlegend623
Summary: Magolor needs Marx. Magolor misses Marx. How Magolor's plans got started. Why Magolor tried to take over the universe. Rated t for a bit of language and stuff.


Magolor had wondered for a while if he was following the same path his parents took, going insane, hallucinating, and ultimately, committing suicide.

He had been perfectly happy for a while after his parents had both died, knowing that he wouldn't be alone, rather he would be with Marx, his best friend since they were really young, knowing his parents had thought of everything to make Magolor's life amazing.

Eventually, when he was 14 he and Marx both confessed they had feeling for each other, and wound up getting together. Magolor was happier then than ever, spending everyday with Marx and just laughing, smiling, having fun.

But then Marx made up his plan to control Popstar, where he now lived, as his family had decide to move there. Magolor was a little hesitant at first, but decided to go with it. After all, he had promised Marx he would always support him and that Marx would always support him in return. So Marx went off to go get Kirby to help him take over the universe.

And then came the darkest days of his life, when he was completely alone. Marx had been... Killed by Kirby... And there was nothing Magolor wanted more than to kill Kirby, to murder the bitch who killed his boyfriend!

But after the initial anger had passed, all that was left was depression, insanity, and crying. He couldn't stand it. He just couldn't bear the pain of not having Marx with him all the time. He didn't know what he could do. And all that lead to the tug of wanting to kill himself, just to meet Marx in wherever Marx was...

But then, as he was going through the stuff in Marx's old room, in the house Marx's parents had abandoned after Marx's death, after Magolor had refused to go with them back to Halcandra (If he wanted to, he had the Lor starcutter, his ship, with him), he found the letter his 16 year old self had wrote about the plans.

He unfolded it slowly. It seemed that Marx had read it too, Marx had put an envelope in it, a letter to Magolor. Magolor would read that later.

Just in case: Magolor, age 16:

If Marx fails his plan, this is the plan:

To my future self: Don;t give up yet. If you're gonna kill yourself, do it after trying. Please.

Go trick Kirby. Get him to get you the Master Crown (after all , I know you researched it!) Try to control the universe, then go wish for Nova to bring Marx back to life.

Then you can be together again. :)

If you fail, bear the pain as you die, and meet Marx in whatever the next world is.

Trust me. You will be reunited, so don't give up yet.

All of your stuff can go to Cate, your cousin. This doubles as a will I suppose.

Go meet Marx.

~Magolor, age 16

Magolor felt his heart fall. It seemed that he had a lot in common with his parents. They always thought of everything. Cate was only 14 currently. She should get his stuff.

He missed his parents too. He was sure he would see them up there too.

Then for Marx's letter...

Mags,

I cannot insure that you will listen to your younger self. Knowing you, if I'm dead, than you are distressed in the least. But for all I know, you have gone somewhat insane. I'm so sorry Mags. I really am.

Look, I know that you will listen to me. If you won't listen to yourself, listen to me.

Go follow your younger self's plan. It;s the only way I'm gonna see you again.

Please. Listen to me.

Don't kill yourself. Not yet. I would hate to see that happen to you.

I love you. Forever. I swear. So go for it.

Love, Marx

I miss you, wherever you are, wherever I am, whatever time it is, whatever I'm doing, whatever you're doing, whether you read this or not.

Please, I know you're going to cry after reading this. Just let it out. Pretend I'm there to hold you. Everything will be ok.

I don't want to ever end this. If i'm dead and you're reading this, you probably don't ever want me to stop writing. To you, this is the only way you can communicate with me. And as much as that hurts, I swear you will see me again soon.

Don't worry. I love you. I always will .

I wanted to tell you that you're wonderful. And that you can do it.

And that I have faith in you.

And that I still believe in you.

Forever.

Magolor was crying. Just as Marx thought.

But he also had some sort of hope in him. And he went outside to board the Lor.

And thus his own chapter of this adventure started. This path that made him know that either way, he would be ok. He would be fine. Nothing could break him.

He could be fearless.

* * *

Kirby was about to kill him. In his soul form. And in that moment, Magolor gave up.

"Kill me. Or I swear, I will kill you"

Thank you for listening to me Kirby

"I'll be there soon Marx"

Those were his last words


End file.
